Rebirth
by Christina-M
Summary: When Clare finally gets Eli to come to Church with her, she gets second thoughts.
1. Second Thoughts

**Rebirth**

_**HELLO ALL! Yes, Yes. I'm back to writing stories. I know I've only written 2 but I feel like I've gone far :) I've had a lot of people complimenting my stories and leaving comments and I really appreciate them ! So thanks, you guys :) Any wizzays, I'm writing a new story now finally and it feels good to be writing again. This story was inspired by "Eli-Gold49" Or whatever his name is, and the story "Heated Confessional." But Like always this story will NOT be dirty. Any who, I've talked enough…story time**_**!**_** :) **_

I have been begging Eli to come to Church with me for a _long _time, I know he's not just going to magically have faith right away, but I just want him to see what it was like. I thought he would never come to Church with me, but he _finally _gave in!

I looked at him intensely for a long time when he turned his head from the road to me.

"What's up, Clare?" He asked me. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"A-Are you sure you want to go to Church?" I asked him.

"Of course! Clare, if you want me to do something…like really bad, then I'll do it. Okay?" He stopped for a minute and looked forward, he took a breath and said, "Look, we're already here, and there's no going back. The only thing I'll be worried about is if some Priest guy sees the hearse and tries to "save" me, or something." I smiled nervously at him and got out of the parked hearse. I walked over to his side and waited for him to open the door, when he did I grabbed his waist, reeled him closer to me and kissed him.

"Thanks for coming. And you know, if you get pissed, or just don't want to be here anymore…we can leave! I'm cool with that." I smiled at him after saying this. He smirked and whispered okay then said, "Let's get this over with. Who knows? Maybe I'll want to come back sometime." The thought of this made me smile, but I put away my thoughts when I saw him walking towards the front-door.

During church Eli really didn't say anything. Or do anything. He really just sat there, and, of course, stood when necessary, and stared at the pastor. When the sermon actually started I started to get a little more worried, I knew Eli hated when people tried to force beliefs into your mind. But again Eli just stared intensely at the priest reading the bible and thought. I felt horrible that I was paying more attention to my boyfriend then God. But I didn't want Eli to get angry. The man preaching interrupted my thoughts when he said, "Does anyone, today, feel like they need to put their faith in God?" This was bad. God knows when someone needs to put their faith in him. And usually God tells the pastor which person needs to. Then the pastor calls the person up. And if they call Eli up, who knows what would happen! The church grew silent as the pastor looked over the room, then called out, "You, sir!" He pointed at Eli. I smacked my palm against my forehead, Eli looked at me when he heard the man and laughed. I snuck a peek a peak at him and tried to look away but he stopped me by whispering, "I'll do it." He smirked and winked at me then stood up.


	2. Give me Faith

**Chapter 2: Give me Faith**

Eli started to walk up to the stage when he stopped and turned around. He looked at me and said, "Wanna come?" He held out his hand and I grabbed it. I stood up and we started walking toward the pastor. I clinched onto his arm thinking about all the things that could go wrong.

"You seem more nervous about this then I am" Eli joked. I tried to force out a laugh but nothing came out of my quivering mouth. When we both got up to the pastor he held the microphone up to Eli. Eli looked at me and I began talking.

"He, uhh, He...Uhh...Wants to-. He doesn't understand the ways of the Lord and wants to…y'know. Learn?" Eli laughed at my embarrassing stuttering and then spoke.

"Yea, I'm an Atheist." He smiled sweetly but you could see the sarcasm in his eyes. I had forgotten we were even in church but right as Eli had said that everyone in the room gasped and you could hear people murmuring.

"Why would he even come to church?"

"Who does this guy think he is?"

Eli smiled proudly and then looked at the pastor. The pastor looked annoyed and angry at Eli but began whispering. After a while I realized he was Speaking in Tongues. He turned to me and said, "When anyone hears the message about the kingdom and does not understand it, the evil one comes and snatches away what was sown in his heart…"

Eli's smile was wiped from his mouth when the pastor said that. The pastor then walked away. I said,

"Eli, Let's go."

"Alright." Eli whispered back. He seemed depressed. We got to the hearse and he drove me to my house, before I went inside I asked him if he was all right.

"I…am…so…confused." Eli stated and then turned his head to look at me. "Right as I told that guy I was an Atheist I felt…uhh. Uhh…like a chill go through my body. And then when he said the thing about "evil snatches what's left in the heart" It freaked me out!" I stared down into my hands and then whispered. "God's trying to tell you something … Eli." I looked at him, "And you're not listening." Eli looked at me. He looked super sympathetic. Almost like he was sad.

"Your spiritual life doesn't begin until God speaks to you and you finally decide to listen." I whispered.

"Well … How exactly do I listen?"

"I don't really know how to explain it! It's just…Well…I don't know! I'm sorry Eli. If you're interested in God I'd be happy to help you but I can't explain it! You have to put your faith in him yourself! You can't just ask a person and expect your life to unfold."

"I'll look into it." Eli said. I got out of the hearse and waved goodbye. He said, "See you later," And then drove off.

I stood out in the front yard for a while, trying to figure out what had just happened. Does Eli all of a sudden have faith? After just one day of church? Wow, or, maybe he's just questioning it, seeing if it's real or not. I went inside then and sat on the couch and thought for a while to myself. I took a glance at the clock at it was already 12:30. I had been here thinking about everything for about 40 minutes. Wow. I stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass from the dishwasher when I heard my phone ring. It sounded really loud and it pierced my ears. I jumped at the sudden sound and dropped the cup, it shattered into thousands of pieces that I jumped over to grab my phone.

"Yes?" I said, grabbing a broom and a dust pan.

"Clare, I want to…." I heard him fiddling around with pages and then something dropping, it sounded like a book. "…come to church with you…next week. If that isn't too much to ask. Sorry I kind of made a big thing out of atheism earlier. It was stupid. And I should knock it 'til I try it, right?" I swept the glass of the cup onto the dustpan and let Eli's words soak into my mind.

"Duh, you can come to Church again. If you wanna learn about God be my guest."

"Good. Cuz I do. Even if it does piss me off, or….anyone else off."

"Alright Eli. See you soon." I clicked off the call and threw away the shattered glass into the trashcan. I thought about Eli. What if he really does have faith in God? He could finally understand my ways and beliefs. I hope he continues this attitude. It makes me happy that he wants to learn.


	3. Take a Breath, Take a Chance

**Sorry guys! I know I haven't written a lot in my chapters and posted very frequently as I usually do. I've have writers block for a while and ideas don't come to me as much as they normally do. I'ma try hard to make this third chapter good for y'all and write more often! Okay, Okay, That's enough talking, Story time! Please comment how you feel! :)**

**Chapter 3: Take a Breath, Take a Chance.**

The next day at about noon I laid in bed for a while, not sure if I should go back to sleep or get up. I was startled when I heard my phone ring. I answered it with a yawn,

"This is Clare, How may I help you?" I half-joked sleepily.

"Clare!" Eli cheered, sounding sincerely happy.

"Eli!" I mocked. Eli chuckled at me and began,

"Do you want to…go somewhere? Anywhere, like out to eat, or the park, or something? I want to do something!" Eli said this to me cheerfully, and he seemed to have a huge smile on his face.

"Sure, Can we get some … uhh, like breakfast or something? I'm starving!"

"Yeah! When do you want me to pick you up?"

"I dunno…like thirty minutes or so?" I mumbled.

"Sure thing!" Eli said. "See ya then!" And he hung up.

I got off my bed and stumbled off to the bathroom. I walked in and turned on the sink, rinsed my face off, dried it, brushed my teeth, hair, and blah blah blah. I went back to my bed room and picked out my black dress with flowers, the one I wore during me and Eli's first kiss. I walked to the bathroom again and put on some makeup, shaped my hair and walked out. I got some water –using a plastic cup this time, ha-ha!—and quickly chugged it. I walked over to the door and stood there for a moment. Why was Eli so cheery? It's like he say the light or something! I felt a chill go through me and rubbed away the Goosebumps on my arm. The door bell rang and I turned around, opening it. Eli jumped up when he saw me.

"Geeze!" He joked, "Scared me there!" I laughed and gestured toward his car.

"Village Inn?" Eli asked, as to where we would go, but I was still half asleep so I didn't really get it.

"What?" I asked, totally out of it. "Oh, heheh, yea, sure." Eli laughed at my stupidity and walked towards the hearse. He opened the passenger side and waited for me to crawl in, and then shut the door. I smiled at him through the window and looked down. Eli walked around the car to the other side. I trailed my eyes from the floor of the hearse to the cup holders by the key-ignition. Right before the cup holders was a huge book turned upside down, it had a book mark sticking out of the top. I picked up the book and flipped it over it said, 'HOLY BIBLE' on it. Aww, Eli has been reading the bible. I looked at where the book mark was. He was more than half way through reading it. Geeze, someone's a fast reader. I heard a slam and turned around seeing that Eli was putting something in the trunk of Morty. I looked down at the bible and opened it up, seeing where he was at. I jumped up when I heard the car door unlock and start opening. I quickly dropped the book down and smiled at Eli who was sitting down in the driver's seat.

Eli looked at me and I spread a smile on my face. "So you read the Bible!"

"Is…reading the bible. I'm not exactly...done." Eli said.

"Eli, The bible isn't a fairytale book you read and forget about. It's about God." I said.

"I know, I just . . . . . . . How . . . do we know . . . that there is . . . a God?" Eli asked me, confused.

"We just, Well, Let's see. If there wasn't God, How would we be here? Where would the world come from?"

"Well…I don't know, I always though we were just, y'know, here!" Eli exclaimed.

"Well, Yeah. That's what most nonbelievers think. And that's pretty much it. But how would we be here. I mean, the universe didn't just pop up billions of years ago and people came out of trees!"

"I guess so-."

"And . . . We can feel God. Without God there would be no consequences."

"That's true, I guess." Eli started the car while saying this and drove.

"Eli, I'm glad you want to learn about God. Really glad. But it takes more than a day of reading and church to turn you into a Christian." Eli nodded and looked at me with a smile.

"I want to know about God."

"That's good, Eli, That's really good." Eli smiled wide and chuckled. Finally we arrived at the restaurant. I sat there, not noticing anything, picking at a cracked fingernail; I heard the door open and I jumped. Eli held out his hand to me. I looked at the driver's seat and saw the crease of Eli's body still in the seat. I hadn't even noticed he got out of the car. I looked back up at Eli, smiled, and grabbed his hand. I got out of the car and Eli started walking beside me. I stopped and looked at some flowers, still thinking about a Christian-Eli when Eli grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and smiled, squeezing his hand for a second and then releasing the pressure. We walked inside, hand-in-hand not saying a word. I yawned and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him giggle a tiny bit then say, "Still tired from this morning, Eh?"

I yawned once more and said, "Yup."

"Well wake up! You can't fall asleep in your food!" Eli joked. I laughed and we picked out a table.

We sat down and started small-talking; a waitress came up and asked for our drinks.

"I'll have a . . . Dr. Pepper." Eli ordered and the lady scribbled it down.

"I'll just have a….iced tea, uhh, please." I smiled at the waitress. "Unsweetened or Sweetened?"

"Sweet…please."

"Sure." The waitress said and walked away.

"Dr. Pepper in the morning, Eli? You rebel." I joked.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's already like 12:30. Not really morning anymore, wake up!" I laughed and said, "That's what happens when you wake in Edward up too early on the weekend!"

"Well sorry, you'll have to warn me next time." We both laughed and I asked to be excused.

"I'll be right back." I smiled.

"Well, alright." Eli said.

I walked over to the bathroom and went in.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**Haha, sorry but that's enough for tonight. It's already like 3 pages on Microsoft Word and I don't want this Chapter too long. Enjoy this little/big/whatever snippet of their date and the rest shall be out soon!**_


	4. The Date

**Chapter 4: The Date**

Clare opened the heavy door to the bathroom and entered. She leaned up against the sink-counter and looked into the mirror. She had small bags under her eyes. She wove her hand under the faucet and a rush of water escaped. She cupped her hands and watched as the water filled her hands. She splashed the water across her face and dried off with a paper towel. She walked towards the door and grabbed the handle. Slowly and cautiously she opened it, but just a crack she could peak through. She saw Eli over at the table. He was in a gray suit with a red tie. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it up and smiled a little, then closed it and put it back into his pocket. I couldn't tell what was in the box…which made me anxious. I heard a loud flush and jumped, only to realize it was just the toilet.

A large woman came out, she looked mean and unfriendly. But I think I recognized her from church. She tumbled out of the stall and I turned around to leave, but before I could she said,

"Clare!" I turned around acting surprised and smiled.

"Yes?" I answered politely.

"Are you the one who brought that boy to church the other day?"

"Yes." I repeated.

The lady looked at me for a second then asked, "Who was that boy?"

"He's my boyfriend." I answered once again.

"Hm. Well, he was a little rude you know." The lady croaked.

"You're the one who was whispering unchristian-like things about him." I said…a little annoyed now. What I said back didn't really make sense but this lady was being nosy.

"Alright, it was rude to whisper things about him…But he said he was an atheist, all prideful. He was being snotty and I don't know why you brought him." The lady said.

"He wants to learn about God. Anyone is welcome in church and it's not your choice to decide who comes and who doesn't. You can't kick someone out of church just because they're confused about religions!" I argued, completely mad at this lady.

"Fine, whatever, I'm sorry. But he could just be trying to knock you up and then leave. He knows your weakness and he's pretending to want your religion, when he just wants in your bed."

I looked at the lady annoyed and confused, this sounded all too familiar.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You don't even know him! It's not your place to judge. Listen, I don't know who you think you are to talk about other people you don't know but maybe you should just stay out of other people's business when you don't know anything!" I argued.

I grabbed my purse and stormed out of the bathroom leaving the rude lady alone in there. I walked up to the table where Eli was sitting at, with a frustrated and angry look on my face. I mumbled to myself about that random lady, not noticing Eli laughing at me.

"What happened in there?" Eli laughed.

"Some dumb lady was talking about you in church the other day!" I said and rolled my eyes. Eli's smile turned into a frown and he looked down.

"Yeah…uhh…I'm sorry about that, 'Kay?" He forced a smile out at me.

I smiled at him and said, "No, she had it all wrong about you. She was too quick to judge. Just being a cranky lady." I laughed and the precious smile returned to Eli's face. I took a sip of my tea and looked at Eli.

"Eli. . . I . . . You make me . . . so happy," Eli smiled when he heard me say this.

"No, Seriously. Every time I hear your voice . . . or see your face . . . my heart just jumps and I feel safe and . . . happy."

"I feel the exact same way. Clare, I love you . . . so much." My heart jumped with excitement, hearing Eli say that made me so happy.

I leaned across the table and kissed Eli, his lips felt soft and warm. In between kisses I whispered, "I love you too, Eli."

Our lips parted when the waitress walked up to take our orders. I didn't really have an appetite right now, but I didn't want to disappoint Eli. I ordered a small plate of eggs and bacon, something I could eat quickly; I really just wanted to talk to Eli this whole time. So we did, we talked about God. The entire time. Eli sounded really sincere, but he sounded sad when he tried explaining how he felt; like it hurt him to open up.

When we were done and Eli drove me home, I didn't want to leave his car. I just wanted to be with Eli…forever. But I had to go. I collected my thoughts and looked up at the window; Eli was already there to open my door. When he opened it I got out and leaned up against Morty. Eli wrapped his arms around me and rested his forehead against mine, he closed his eyes and we just stood there hugging, in silence. He was thinking about something, he was debating, considering something. But I couldn't tell what. Eli kissed me on the cheek and then let me go. I waved him goodbye and started walking towards the porch.

"Clare," Eli called me before I opened the door. I turned around and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I…Will- never mind. Bye." I waved at Eli again and went inside.

**Okay, Okay, Sorry. I can't write anymore. I have extreme writers block. I could write good all up until Clare left the bathroom, and then I just spaced. So I'm sorry if the rest of the chapter sucked, but thanks for reading anyway! =)**


	5. A New Day

_**HEY GUYS! Remember this story? Yeah! I'm gonna try writing FanFiction again! Even though season 11 already started, and Eli and Clare aren't together and everything. I'll still try writing! But like Eli, at the moment, I'm having trouble writing…still. But enjoy anyway! =D**_

_**Alright, Lemme explain some things! Sorry, I know…I haven't made a new chapter in forever! It's been so long! I hope this is good. Okay, anyway, with the church some people were saying it must be a horrible church because they're Judging Eli a bunch and what-not. It wasn't supposed to be that way; it was more like that rude lady was just judge-y. **_

_**Anyway, I hope this is a good chapter and you guys enjoy reading it:)**_

**Chapter 5: A new Day**

The day after that was Sunday. I got up early and got ready for church when Eli called me, asking when to pick me up.

"I don't know, you could come right now. I'm almost ready!" I said.

"Alright, see you in a bit!" Eli replied and hung up.

I looked into the mirror and messed with my hair a little. I really hope there won't be any rude people again, especially that lady, Jeez!

When Eli finally came over to pick me up I swung the door open and hugged him.

"Whoa…" Eli said, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry."

"About what?" He asked me, he looked excited.

"About taking you to church, and forcing you into it. Because you didn't want to go, and those rude people…." I started mumbling on.

"It's okay!" Eli stopped me. "I want to go." He smiled.

"Alright," I let out a sigh, "Let's go." And we left to church.

We got through church….like a usual church session. It was a normal day at church. Everything was fine. Until the priest said something,

"Now, let's take a moment to baptize some new Christians, yes?" The priest looked down at a card. "Will….Elijah Goldsworthy come up here?" I stared at Eli, he smirked back at me.

Eli walked up to where the priest was. "Alright, the last time we had you, You said you were an atheist, correct?"

"Yes," Eli nodded. "Not just for my girlfriend, but I wanna become a Christian, I wanna have faith. And learn … more." Eli stuttered.

"Alright…Let's get you baptized!" The priest smiled.

The priest came back and walked toward the baptizing pool. Soon after Eli walked out wearing a robe. They walked together into the water.

"Alright, do you have anything left to say before being baptized?" The priest asked.

"Just that….I want to have faith, and accept God as my one and only savior." Eli said.

I stared at him in awe. It was weird seeing him up there, saying those words.

"Okay, Then by the father, son, and the holy ghost…" I drowned out the voice of the priest as I looked around. I found the rude lady that talked about Eli the other day; I stared at her, angrily. I looked back at Eli, he was smiling at me. Then the priest plugged Eli's nose and dunked him underwater. When the priest brought Eli back up, I heard him breathing heavily. I couldn't help but laugh. He should've been paying attention!

When church was ending Eli and I began to talk about it.

"I didn't expect you to do that!"

"Well…..you might be getting a lot of surprises from me from now on." Eli smirked.

"Oh?" I said mockingly when the rude lady walked up to us. I eyed her as she began talking, Eli looking confused.

"Hey," The lady began. "My name's Evelyn. Sorry about the other day, Elijah just kind of seemed like a bad guy." Eli raised his eyebrows. "But your right, he's not. I can tell." Evelyn smiled. She was completely ignoring Eli, apparently.

"It's okay," I said, "I know you were just trying to….help. And warn me…." I said slowly…hoping that was the right answer.

"Alright…again, I'm _really_ sorry!"

"I accept your apology." I said, sounding just a tad annoyed. She walked away after that.

Eli and I headed toward the exit when Eli said, "Who was that?"

"…Evelyn" I said. Eli chuckled and headed to Morty.

He drove me home, I kissed him goodbye. And he left. Once again, he left with a look on his face, looking like he wanted to ask me something….but he couldn't.

_**Alright! End of that chapter! Thank you so much for reading and tell me what you think! Did you like the chapter? Did you hate it? Tell me, please!**_


End file.
